


盛宴

by Jigglypuff_opps



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigglypuff_opps/pseuds/Jigglypuff_opps





	盛宴

盛宴

 

Fingon率军胜利凯旋归来，除了得到民众的欢呼和称道之外，得知了Maedhros和他的弟弟们已经搬离Mithrin的消息。  
这是一次路途较遥远而战况不算激烈的小型战役，耗时将近十个太阳日，虽然他更倾向于相信此次出征并非他父亲的刻意安排，但始终还是致使他完整的与Maedhros一行错过了，Fingon不由得暗暗心中气恼。  
Maedhros的身体还未复原，纵使他爱人的心智和意志都无比坚强，Fingon也不愿他过早的禁受车马劳顿，更不愿接受他们历经艰辛和苦楚终于重聚后不久，对方就再次到达自己触不能及的地方。  
他找到照料过Maedhros的医官和侍从，询问他有没有留下什么物品或口信，收到的答复都是否定的，这无疑雪上加霜的在Fingon气恼的心情上又加盖了一层失望。  
因此他把闪念间以快马追上Maedhros的想法彻底掐灭了，回到了他原本的位置，新任至高王王长子的位置。  
不过Fingon仍然期盼着Maedhros的来信，他等了七日，半月，一个月，直到听说对方早在刚刚安顿下来之时就写信给至高王报告了他们新驻地的所在位置和近况，他的烦闷情绪就像逐渐拉满的弓一样，越绷越紧。  
太阳纪的时日流逝的奇快，Fingon将自己置身于王国的建设之中，他向往的中洲大陆有太多未知和惊喜，也有很多事情要考虑，很多事物值得去尝试。他把对Maedhros的全部思念都圈禁在只是思念的范畴里，没有去找过他，不再奢望他的来信，也不曾主动写信给他。

他们再一次见面已经是近二十个太阳年之后。  
那是在他父亲举办的团圆的宴会上，Fingon正忙着用还不是很熟练的Sindar语与使者交谈，一个偶然的抬头，他远远的看见了Maedhros。  
事实上这个时刻很多精灵都抬起头来，尤其是那些灰精灵，因为Maedhros的到来实在难以被忽视，他高大，器宇不凡，目光如炬，一头稀有的红发格外显眼。他比Fingon想象的恢复得还要好，容颜散发的光彩不亚于任何沐浴在双树圣光之下生长的精灵，也远比他们上次分别时强壮得多，甚至比在Valinor时还要强健。他曾经枯槁一样的头发恢复了亮泽，显得丰盈飘逸，发卷随着坚定的步伐在鬓旁和身后翩翩舞动，而缺失的右手不着痕迹的掩映在宽阔的袖口之下，或许只有Fingon会注意到。  
有一刻，他们的目光相遇了。Fingon的心一下子提了起来，从头到脚陷入僵直，Maedhros却如同体恤他一般马上别开了眼睛。  
很好。Fingon心想。躲避他的注视至少比端出一副无懈可击的礼仪微笑要强的多。  
只是他心里的那张弓还是重新被唤醒了，并且已经完全拉满，蓄势待发。

Fingon不介意自己总是主动出击的那个，所以宴会结束之后，当他体面的履行完自己作为王长子的使命，就回房间换上了便装，前往Maedhros的临时住所找他。  
卧房落地窗外有一处林中露台，巧的是Fingon心心念念的那个精灵此时就倚靠着栏杆静立在星光之下，好像在享受Ivrin湖畔清新湿润的空气。这样也好，省去了他绕到正门走廊的时间和敲门后等待的尴尬，Fingon从小路穿了过去，一个单手撑翻过了栏杆，与Maedhros站到了同一个平台之上。  
Maedhros回身看他，寂静的四下里只唯独他们二者，Fingon胸中翻涌着各种词句，可它们似乎都无法胜任这个他等待已久时刻的开场白，所以是Maedhros率先打破了沉默。  
“殿下。”他恭敬的说。  
这个第一次出现在他们之间的称谓好像给了Fingon当头一棒，让他心中积蓄已久的箭终于弹射了出来。这股冲动异常强烈，他三步并作两步跨到了Maedhros近前，停顿了片刻，在脑海中叫嚣扭打着的狠狠吻他还是狠狠揍他一顿的意识中，艰难的选择了后者。  
拳路凌厉直逼面门，Maedhros后撤了半步微微侧身，对方坚硬的拳头蹭过他的鼻尖，而Fingon毫无就此收手的意思，紧接着连贯的又是一记肘击，逼得Maedhros连退了好几歩。  
“你想干什么？”他喊道。  
“看你恢复的不错，”Fingon边说边飞来一腿，“不如让我验证一下。”  
Maedhros没再躲避，而是卸了他的力道格挡下来，也发起自己的攻势。他们在露台上厮斗起来，招式谈不上华丽优雅，甚至可以称得上蛮横粗鲁。他们投入了太多个人情绪在里面，想要通过肉体受创的疼痛发泄自己，让动作都有些变形，完全不像是两位尊贵的王子在切磋比试。 Maedhros率先意识到这一点，意识到在这不同种族各大家族齐聚的地带，如果诺多王室第一、二家族的长子斗殴的场面被目睹，将会带来何等深远影响。所以他在你来我往的过招间引着Fingon回到室内，顺手拽上了窗帘。  
Fingon停了下来，好像因为Maedhros在此情此景下仍保持着理智感到更加不悦。他扯开领口的盘扣，解下腰带甩到床上，几下就把短制服的上衣脱了下来扔在一边。Maedhros皱起了眉头，时隔百年再次见到Fingon裸露的身体，他没想到记忆中那健康光洁的皮肤上竟也爬上了伤疤。  
见Maedhros愣在原地，Fingon示意他效仿自己。  
也或许只有在Fingon面前Maedhros才肯这么做了，他用左手堪称熟练的剥下了自己的罩服和里衣。  
那一身的伤痕Fingon是熟悉的，他是第一个见到这触目惊心一幕的精灵，并因此落泪。现在它们多数轻浅了很多，只是肩头和肋间又添了两道刺眼的新鲜的伤口，Fingon不由得握紧了拳头——  
Maedhros将自己把领土选在了完全暴露于Angband攻击范围内的战线最前端，迎着战争，掩护着身后的广袤土地，看上去高尚而伟大，可Fingon只觉得无比可恨。  
他一跃而出，再次以重拳问候Maedhros。  
室内空间狭小，为了避免更多的麻烦，他们尽可能不为祸屋中陈设。近身格斗中Maedhros只有单手的劣势逐渐显露出来，于是当他还要分心去扶正一个即将落地的花瓶之时，Fingon看准机会以肩臂顶起他的腰，将Maedhros面朝下整个摔进了床里，顺势骑在了他身上，手按住他的后颈。这好像还不够，Fingon气急败坏的想，他抄起床上自己的皮带，擒住Maedhros的双臂，避开对方失去手掌的断腕，向上捆紧了他的肘关节，方才翻身下去，坐到床边平缓呼吸。  
等他逐渐冷静下来，Fingon才回过头看向Maedhros。他没有挣扎没有动，还保持着趴在床上的姿势，脸对着相反方向，Fingon只能看到他凌乱的卷发铺散在床面和背上，随着呼吸的节奏微微上下起伏。他身上的肌肉看上去是放松的，腰臀的曲线还和从前一样充满着张力。大概因为胸中的火气经过这场激烈的切磋已经发泄殆尽，Fingon意识到自己深埋了很久的渴望正排山倒海般席卷而来。  
“你打算像对待林子里打回来的野猪一样把我绑到什么时候？”好像察觉到Fingon投射到他身上的视线，Maedhros没好气的问。  
Fingon倒被他逗笑了，“把你绑起来我比较踏实，最好腿也绑上。还有我要纠正一点，你的肉质一定比野猪鲜美多了。” 这话自然而然滑出来之后，Fingon觉得内心越来越强烈的像在被什么骚弄着，他拽着皮带把Maedhros翻了过来，帮对方拨开脸上的发丝，“我想尝尝。”  
说着，他吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
Fingon含住它们用舌尖搔刮着，而后探进他口中。Maedhros没有闪躲也没有回应，他牙关紧咬，还在坚持着什么，Fingon撬不开，只得退开。  
他愠怒的盯着Maedhros的眼睛，可是那里有什么东西让他的心尖越来越软，Fingon快要说服不了自己该如何继续和他怄气了。  
半晌，Maedhros移开了视线，眼光向下划去落在了Fingon胸前的伤痕上。  
“怎么弄的？”他问道。  
“Helkarakse的坚冰。”  
Maedhros的眸色一下子暗了下来。  
Fingon捏住他的下颌骨让他重新正视自己。  
“为什么不给我写信？”  
Maedhros对这个突如其来的问题没有表现出过多的意外，可是他仍然没有回答。  
他怎么答。  
他深知自己改用左手后不再流畅的字迹一定会刺痛Fingon的心，他练习左手用剑的艰辛，Himring恶劣的天气，那五个还活着的用不同方式让他操心的弟弟们，哪一样Maedhros实实在在经历着的事，从某种程度上来讲都像是抱怨，都不适合让信使跋涉千里来与Fingon分享，而最重要的，他已经给对方招致了太多恶事，如影随形的誓言和诅咒必将带来更多恶果，如果疏远能让他的挚爱平安长久的活着，Maedhros会义无反顾的那样做。于是他停止了一切他定义为骚扰Fingon的举动，希望时间和距离可以帮助他们。  
只是无论他怎么做，对Fingon的爱意都强烈到随着每一次呼吸令他的胸腔疼痛不已。  
所以当Fingon忽然再次倾身吻他，对着他的耳朵呼出温热的气息，迫切的舔吻他的脖子、锁骨，最终将他的乳头含进嘴里吮吸的时候，Maedhros筑起的防御高墙轰然间土崩瓦解。他不该质疑，Fingon的温暖和热情向来足以融化所有冰冷的推拒，Maedhros清楚的意识到自己还是彻底输了。  
“你双手沾染的亲族的鲜血，禁受的痛苦，磨难，伤损，都因我而起。”他在喘息的间隙中仍固执的说着。  
Fingon不满的咬了他的乳头，勾起Maedhros一声尖锐的抽气。  
“不要忘了，所有这些都是我自己的决定。我做的了自己的主，也有勇气和能力承担后果。”  
“我什么也给不了你，我的灵魂被誓言束缚，就连身体也再也无法完整的给你。”  
Fingon的手伸到Maedhros身后握住了他右手的断腕，“但是你给我的爱是完整的，对吗？”  
Maedhros没有答他，他也无需回答，他们都深知这个问题的答案是肯定的。  
于是Fingon解开了身下精灵的裤带，一把拽下他的紧身裤，让他们终于再度坦诚相见。  
Maedhros已经为他勃起了，他是身体远比他外在竭力表现出来的诚实的多。  
意识到自己再没什么可和Fingon的意志抗衡，Maedhros放弃了最后的挣扎，他抬起腿夹紧Fingon的腰侧将他翻倒在床上跨坐上去，互换了彼此的位置，而后用尽全部心力的吻了他，像是堤坝终于破开了缺口，水流失控的喷涌而出。他贪恋的吮舔他的味道，扫荡着他口腔的每个角落，缠住Fingon的舌头，也不让任何一滴津液滑出他们的嘴角。  
Fingon的双手抓揉着Maedhros肌肉紧实的臀瓣，指尖时不时探进幽深的夹缝中摸索，清楚的表达出他的意图。Maedhros从那个吻中挣脱开，舌尖一路划过对方的喉结，锁骨间的深窝，胸肌和腹肌中线的浅沟，弓起背，用牙齿和舌头解开他裤子的系带，试图把里面的凶器解放出来。这不是个容易的过程，他呼出的滚烫的气息和嘴唇、鼻尖对那地方似有若无的碰触，对Fingon而言简直是一种折磨，他低吼一声帮了对方一把，紧接着扳着Maedhros的大腿找到合适的姿势，将性器的头部挤进他的臀缝，来回摩擦。  
“直接来吧。”Maedhros凑近他的耳畔低声说道。  
Fingon太阳穴已经微微绷起的青筋，他的脸和脖子都染上了一层绯红，眼里尽是水光。可他终究还是拒绝了，“那可不行。我知道你不怕疼，可我不想你疼。”  
“不允许我为你着想，你自己却做着同样的事？”  
“这怎么能一样，你为我着想的方式是把我从你身边彻底推开，我不会再放任你那么做。好了，如果你再话多，我就把你的嘴也堵上。虽然你的舌头真的非常诱人。”  
Maedhros听到这里笑了起来，倾身让舌尖滑过Fingon的耳廓，他所知的对方最敏感的地方。Fingon好像对决时输了一样挫败的叹了一声，但很快理了理呼吸，不顾Maedhros在他耳畔作祟，将手指伸进嘴里充分润湿后，毫不客气的捅进他的后穴。  
果然，因着这个举动Maedhros全身都僵住了，Fingon心满意足的继续着，小心却又力道十足，几根手指时而交替时而同时顶入，直到那处又软又湿。  
“差不多了，把手拿开。”Maedhros用不耐烦的口气说着，直起了身子，晃动臀部摩擦着寻找位置，“扶好了。”语罢，他让那剑拔弩张的硬物对准自己的穴口，义无反顾的坐了下去。  
他们立刻都被满足感摄住，一时间谁也动弹不得。  
Maedhros先缓过神来，试探性的摆了摆腰，此时Fingon的手覆了上来，一手在他大腿内侧轻轻婆娑，一手握紧他的胯。彻底适应了之后，Maedhros拉大了动作的幅度，提腰拧胯间故意夹紧甬道用力的吸着Fingon，Fingon也毫不示弱的逆着他的动作抽出更多撞进更深。就像是优秀的骑手驾驭最桀骜不驯的烈马，他们恣情驰骋，身体粗重的碰撞只让他们更酣畅淋漓的沉溺其中。  
“明天的骑术比赛，我很期待。”Fingon错开一直盯着他们交合部位的视线，随即抬眼欣赏起爱人充满力道的躯体，那些浅色的伤疤随着主人卖力的上下挺动令Fingon感到炫目不已，淡粉色的乳头仿佛跳动的果实惹人摘采吞吃。  
“你又，赢不了。”Maedhros说不出连贯的句子，但仍保持着挑衅的口气。  
“这么肯定？”  
“你的骑术，是我，教的。”  
Fingon揪住一撮对方不断跳动着的发卷，“哪个骑术？”他意有所指的问道。  
Maedhros嗤笑一声停了下来，用力收了一下穴口的肌肉，“都是。”  
Fingon吃痛的挤了挤眉头，那股较劲的冲动又涌了上来，他不甘示弱的抓住对方的腰抽出自己，将Maedhros掀翻在床，抬起他的一条腿架到肩上，再一个准确凶狠的挺身整根没入，得到了一声高亢的呻吟作为犒赏。  
即便近二十年的征战和训练让Maedhros的筋骨变得更加强悍坚韧，好像能禁受住任何肆意的对待，可是在Fingon毫不吝啬的攻势下，他仍然感到自己几乎被冲撞得支离破碎。他不再压抑自己的叫喊，而Fingon却在这时腾出一只手捂住了他的嘴。  
“你不是不想被发现吗？” Fingon抬起眉毛说道，很明显还没出够心里的恶气。所以Maedhros虽然有很多方式摆脱这种被动的姿态，他还是选择了顺从，把自己完全交给了久别重逢的爱人，他无数次想要紧紧拥抱却都强迫自己离他远去的爱人，感受他带给自己的一切，并无比珍惜。  
当Fingon完全投入腰身的挺动，逐渐放松了捂在Maedhros脸上的手的时候，Maedhros伸出舌尖舔了他的手心。Fingon一个激灵松开了手，动作也停了下来，还没来得及做出更多的反应，Maedhros便猛的起身凑了过来。Fingon一时间以为对方要反击，给他个头槌什么的，下意识要躲，直到他注意到Maedhros闭上了眼睛，眼帘遮住了他眸中总是闪闪发亮的锐气，这让Fingon放松了下来，任对方击中了他的双唇，猛烈的吻了起来。  
那滋味比什么都来的美妙，他们的鼻息透出忘乎所以的轻哼，牙齿磕破嘴唇带来的血腥味都显得甘之如饴。后来Maedhros逐渐失了章法，开始舔咬Fingon的下巴，颌骨，喉结，宣泄着压抑了太久的对爱人最原始的渴求。可Fingon不打算由着对方，打断了他的热情，重新将Maedhros压回床里并翻了个身，摆成背对自己的姿势，压低他的腰，再次捣了进去。  
Maedhros的声音全都闷进了床铺里，他被顶撞得一下下滑向床头，Fingon就拽住束缚着他手臂的皮带把他拖回自己身下，另一只手掐住他的命门不让他径自释放，这举动逼得Maedhros挣扎起来，从背脊到尾椎都抖的厉害，Fingon知道对方快到了，就同他自己一样。最后的数次抽送他不遗余力的统统对准了Maedhros最敏感的地方，在一阵强烈的生理性痉挛中，Fingon放开了对方早已憋的布满青筋的硬物，自己也一股股源源不断的喷薄在他体内。  
在脱力的倒下之前，Fingon解开了Maedhros手肘处的皮带，用轻吻安抚着那里深浅不一的勒痕。Maedhros活动了一下僵住的关节，翻过身来，左手揽过Fingon的脖颈，将他压在自己胸口处。  
那里心跳的脉动坚定有力，Fingon心安的蹭了蹭。  
他们花了些时间平复呼吸，陷入完全的寂静后，林中的鸟叫声逐渐清晰了起来。  
“所以，几天后你还是会离开。”Fingon用陈述的语气问道。  
“对。我的职责在那边。不过无论我的那些弟弟们怎么想怎么做，我会以个人的名义保持与你们家族的友谊。我会经常来拜访你们，于公于私。”  
“我也会去Himring……视察。”  
“随时欢迎，殿下。”  
此情此景，枕在Maedhros身上，这个称谓也不显得那么刺耳了。  
“我得去清理一下，”又过了一阵Maedhros说道，可Fingon完全没有放他走的意思，环着他的手臂又紧了紧。Maedhros脸颊再次微微泛红，不得不接着说道，“它们，你的杰作，在往外流，很痒，我得去清理一下。”  
但Fingon还是不为所动。Maedhros低头看了看那乌黑的头顶，叹了口气。他用右腕推了推Fingon的胳膊，对方保持着完全放松戒备的慵懒，没太当回事，Maedhros瞅准机会用双腿钳制住Fingon，左手迅速拾起那条皮带，绕紧了他的手腕，弓起身，在牙齿的帮助下利落的打了个结。一切发生的太快，Fingon还在发懵，就眼睁睁看着Maedhros长腿一划已经到了床边。  
不过真的要站起来的时候，他听见对方小声抽了口气。  
“你刚才真够狠的。”Maedhros微微侧回头，斜了Fingon一眼小声嘟囔道。这让Fingon一下子不好意思起来。  
“谢谢。”他回答道，然后把忍不住笑意的脸埋进了床里。  
Maedhros也跟着笑了起来，稍作犹豫，还是选择先帮Fingon解开皮带的绑扣，然后才向浴室走去。  
Fingon扯了两下摆脱了束缚，翻身下床跟上了爱人的步伐。

 

 

END


End file.
